Business As Usual
by francis2
Summary: A funny fluffy little story of Mick and Beth taking a business trip to Australia. Written when a certain Moonlight fan site suddenly developed an Australia frenzy on April 1st.


„Do you think we will see a Koala?"

„I'm not sure we have time for sightseeing, Beth." Mick scolded. „This is an important meeting with the Australian Vampire Commission and the sun is too much as it is."

Beth looked up from her magazine. The plane was flying over beautiful clouds and the blue sea down under.

„How do the Australian vampires get around with so much sun? I wouldn't have thought there would be vampires in Melbourne."

„That's where the myth stems from that vampires burst into flame if they go out during the day. Australian vampires sleep a lot. They dig a cellar under their houses and put a freezer down under, then spend daylight there. I met one of them once, and he told me he just had a whole library there, as he couldn't by all means sleep that much. The fact that vampires hog all that literature is one of the causes why books are so expensive there."

„What's this meeting about anyway?" she huffed. Mick hadn't told her much, only that he had to leave town for a while and if she would like to go with him.

„Lots of Josef's freshies have been distracted from their 100% obedience lately and began to ask Josef if they could visit Australia. He's concerned that the Australian vampires use some kind of allure to get them."

„Do you want me to sniff around among the freshies then?"

In fact, he wanted to use her as some kind of Guinea pig, but he wouldn't tell her.

„That's a good idea. See what you can find out."

After checking in at a hotel they had a hard time adjusting to the time difference.

„I feel so rushed with everything." Beth complained. „I have to eat and sleep hours earlier than I'm used to."

„Early bird catches the worm." Mick quipped. „I guess that's why Australians are so effective and successful. They work real hard. That, and they're descendants of a bunch of criminals."

Beth nudged him. „That's not a nice thing to say. Besides, Californians are descendants of gold diggers, so there."

„Actually, my grandparents are Irish and German, so I'm descendant of a bunch of drunk Catholics and of OCD bureaucrats. But be assured, I talked in jest."

„You talk like Josef. I'm beginning to think I should keep you apart."

„You do that already. Every time I want to go to Josef for a poker game, I spot you in your bathrobe and decide to stay at home."

She hit him again, but smiled.

The next evening after sunset they met the local head of the vampire community in his home. Lachlan MacAllen was a nice guy with an open face and a sexy eight-o-clock-shadow that was a few hours early. He shook Mick's hand amiably and then grinned at Beth, who felt a bit subdued at his open interest.

„G'day. Nice to see you. Josef Kostan called ahead, so I knew you would come. Take a seat and tell me what this is about."

Mick took place in a stuffed armchair and got comfortable. Beth was temporarily distracted by the way he sat there, then remembered where she was and took a seat on the couch.

Mick started to explain. „We have noticed a change in our freshies' behaviour. Many of them, the most devoted first, have developed a strange craving for all things Australian. They want to go there, they use pictures of Australia in their facebook page, create banners and talk about boomerangs and kangaroos. Do you have any idea what this could mean? Do your freshies do the same?"

Lachlan looked blank for a while, then shook his head back and laughed a full body laugh that made Beth smile. He wiped the tears from his eyes and said: „Mr. St. John, thank you for this laugh. I don't think I ever heard anything this hilarious in the last 250 years. It must be a strange bout of Australian fever. I've no idea what that is."

„And your freshies?"

„They are like that all the time. Emerald, Phoenix, would you come in, please?"

He didn't raise his voice much, but the two must have already been waiting in the shadows. Emerald was a stunning beauty, black straight hair, beautiful eyes and very pale skin, almost looking like a vampire herself. Phoenix was equally beautiful, with flowing red locks and a fiery temper.

Lachlan asked straight away: „Do you have any idea why the freshies in L.A. suddenly have a strange wish to visit Australia?"

Emerald shrugged. „No, I'm a member of several freshie boards, but I have no idea what happened. This one board completely changed it's face within minutes and now promotes the heck out of Australia. They even have little koalas as icons."

Phoenix on the other hand turned beet-red. Lachlan fixated her. „Do you want to share with the class, fiery one?"

„I didn't realize it would upset anybody. You know, some of my fellow freshies in the US and in Britain are in on it. We searched for a sponsor for our website and found that the Australian Tourism Commission made the best offer. It's not my fault that it spread into a Down Under frenzy."

„Now," Lachlan smiled. „I don't think it's something dangerous. We just have to make sure the freshies don't all come over. We won't want to starve our brethren in California."

„Maybe a freshie proof fence…" Emerald suggested.

„I will make sure they know it's only temporary, and everything will change back soon." Phoenix offered.

Mick was delighted. Problem solved. They took their leave and went back to the hotel.

Mick called Josef to tell him the news. „Everything okay over there?"

„Well, Mick, it's almost business as usual. The freshies are talking about a change on their favorite website, it's puzzling them that everything changed back again. I caught Lucky trying to get rid of a Didgeridoo CD. The fever must have died down."

„Good. I think I might stay down under a while longer, though."

„What for? It's awfully hot there."

„I know. But Beth has fallen in love with the country and insisted on visiting some sights. I fear she caught the fever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
